1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain ketones that have insecticidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ketone insecticides of this invention have a similarity in structure to synthetic pyrethroid esters, such as permethrin, phenothrin, and resmethrin. Certain ketones have been reported to have some measure of insecticidal activity in Science 161, 1151-1153 (1968) and J. Agr. Food Chem. 17, 931-938 (1969). In these ketones, the R substituent is a substituted cyclopentenyl or furyl group. Such substituents are not contemplated in the compounds of this invention. Insofar as is now known, the ketones described herein have not been proposed.